Slavery
Slavery is when people are the property of others. It is outlawed in most countries but it is still legal in Africa. Actually a lot of people dont know that Africans basically invented slavery and there the ones who sold there OWN PEOPLE into slavery, yet they want us to have white guilt over it. No wonder this country is in the shape its in. History Slavery was started by the Egyptians who were anti semites that made the Jews build all there pyramids. Then Moses (R-Promised Land) was elected Pharoah and he passed the 13th Commandment which made it illegal. I think after that the Egyptians were killed by a plague or something which was Gods way of saying we should stop being democrats and inslaving people. Slavery in America Past and present Slavery was ended by the Republicans because conservatives beleive in personal freedom. As Michelle Bachmann pointed out it was basically ended by the Founding Fathers, yet Chris Matthews and other balloonheads try to pretend it wasnt. Maybe if they were homescholed like me instead of going to ivy league schools for dumb people they would know that the Founders worked tirelessly to end slavery, just because it took them a while doesnt mean they didnt try. Anglo saxons get blamed for everything these days but believe it or not Whites arent always the bad guys. The whole indoctrination thing where libs pretend that the Founders owned slaves and slavery wasnt ended until the Civil War, it reminds me of the Nazis and is a real frightening parallel. Grammer school, high school, then college these libs learn false things instead of the true things I learned in homschol, like how alligators are ornary cause they got all them teeth but no toothbrush. The libs are the real bad guys yet they blame people like Sharron Angle, Sarah Palin and Michelle Bachman because libs feare a strong intelligent woman. Meanwhile Obama pals around with people who bomb the pentagon and thanks to him the economy is wrecked. Angle, Palin and Bachman would fix that in a second because they are smart and all of them have a real shot at the Oval Office in 2012 since Obama sure as hecks a goner. The only reason he won in 2008 was ACORN helped Rahm bus a bunch of black people to vote for him or something. The Founders tried to stop that too. Future Today slavery does NOT exist in America but Obamas plan is for it to come back except this time Whites will be slaves and do forced labor, which Obama thinks will lower the unemployment rate and make him do better at the poll. Gone are the days that us Whites can complain about this without being accused of a hate crime by the libs. They hate freedom even for theirselves and they wish they had healthcare so they could be killed by Obamas death panels death squad. Real literal death squads. Of course you cant try to explain this to the libs because they have a circle jerk over everything Obama does. Reparations Yeah right. Sorry black people but Obama got elected. That squares us. No more playing the race card either.